Unikitty & Puppycorn: The Unikingdom Games
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on a Spongebob episode The Fry Cook Games, Unikitty and Puppycorn compete in the Unikingdom games, held in the Unikingdom Colosseum, where Hawkodile and Master Frown train them to become pro athletes.


_**Welcome sports fans to the 21st annual Unikingdom Games**_

The trumpets play for the opening ceremony, Theodore is running to the stadium with a torch. He ran upstairs and stop at the giant lighter "I declare the Unikingdom Games, Open!" He said as he going to light the lighter, but the wind blow the torch, causing the flames to died out.

***Please Stand By***

he trumpets play again, Theodore is running to the stadium with a torch with his hand blocking the wind. He ran upstairs and stop at the giant lighter "I declare the Unikingdom Games, Open!" He said as he going to light the lighter, and he did, but he end up in flames after that.

**So begin the 21st annual Unikingdom Games, I'm a random LEGO announcing minifigure, and it's a beautiful day at the Unikingdom Stadium. They came from different locations and kingdoms. **FeeBee toss a pole and hits a target as the referee blows the whistle. **Anything gets Awesome. **Ryott throws a round hammer and hits the landing and the referee blows his whistles. **Here in Unikingdom, we keeps the sports here entertaining and staying ****positive! **M'Ladybug did the Long Jump and lands on the Sand perfectly. **But the real story is a long time rivalry between two cities, representing Unikingdom are Hawkodile and Dr. Fox, and representing Frown Town are Master Frown and Brock.**

**Who could forget the year Hawkodile won the gold for a five hundred pound weights? **

Hawkodile lift the weights and Dr. Fox cheer for him. He was standing at the podium with a gold medal around his neck.

**Not Master Frown. **

Master Frown grabs a hose and spray on Hawkodile's pants.

**Or when Master Frown won the heart of millions by performing a perfect ring routine...with a broken foot.**

Master Frown with a cast on his foot, was standing on the podium with a gold medal around his neck.

**Hawkodile wasn't moved**

Hawkodile pushes Master Frown off the podium.

**And now, late word is that this year, Team Unikingdom will a new competitor, on what is perhaps the greatest day on her young life?**

A shadowy figure turns and revealed to be Unikitty, wearing a sweatband and sports uniform, standing right next to Hawkodile, Richard and Dr. Fox and said "This is perhaps the greatest day of my life guys" she said as she jogging in place "I can't believe I'm representing my home team in the Unikingdom Games".

A spotlight shines on Unikitty as she said " To bring home the gold, is to bring the honor and glory to my kingdom"

"And with all of support, I'll might buy a new clipboard" said Richard

"And i'll get a new science equipment" said Dr. Fox

"So don't lose for us" said Hawkodile to Unikitty

"I'm on it guys" said Unikitty as she's doing push ups and chanting "UNIKINGDOM!" "UNIKINGDOM!" "UNIKINGDOM!"

While doing push ups, Puppycorn came in and saw his sister doing push ups "Hey sis"

"Hi little bro" said Unikitty as she continues doing push ups "UNIKINGDOM!""UNIKINGDOM!" "UNIKINGDOM!"

"Are you trying to move the ground? You'll never move like that, you gotta get under...neath it!" said Puppycorn as he rips the piece of grass out under Unikitty,, flipping her over.

"Come one, Puppycorn, I'm trying to train for the games" said Unikitty

"Games? can I play?" said Puppycorn

"Sorry little bro, you had to be a pro athlete" said Unikitty as she starts jumping rope

"Be a pro athlete, is that what you gotta do here? that'll be easy" said Puppycorn as Unikitty tosses her jump rope behind her.

"What do you mean easy?" said Unikitty

Puppycorn laughed and said "How hard can it be?"

"They don't let just anybody to be a pro athlete that quickly, we're an elite corp" said Unikitty

"Oh come on, you're just walking around, that's all you do here" said Puppycorn

"Hey, walking has nothing to do with the competition!" said Unikitty

Puppycorn starts walking around Unikitty, reperesenting that he is mocking on what Unikitty said. "Why don't you go home Puppycorn, you can compete in the Playing in the Mud Games" she said

Puppycorn gasps and said "Well, at least i don't polish my claws"

Unikitty gasps and points to Puppycorn "You take that back!" Unikitty's index finger gleams.

"Kitty Claws! Kitty Claws! Kitty Claws!" said Puppycorn as he dances around.

"You don't have kitty claws" said Unikitty

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing about" yelled Puppycorn

"How you didn't know about it, you're not a cat ether!" yelled Unikitty

Puppycorn stutters and quickly said "FE- FELINE!"

"CANINE!" yelled Unikitty

"PINK!" yelled Puppycorn

"BLUE!" yelled Unikitty

Puppycorn screams and holds his ears in frustration and yells to Unikitty "I'M GONNA GO JOIN A TEAM, BECOME A PROFESSIONAL ATHLETE AND THAT IT'LL BE EASY!"

"FINE" yells Unikitty as growls and do push ups again, but this time, she does it faster and yells "UNIKINGDOM! UNIKINGDOM! UNIKINGDOM!"

Meanwile, Hawkodile sniffs the air and saids "What's that smell in the air?" He said as he keeps smelling "I smell Master Frown"

Master Frown is standing at the entrance way of the stadium, where he wears a fake nose and said "Oh yeah, well I smell..." He said as he smells himself "Pew, he's right"

Hawkodile and Dr. are walking to Master Frown and Brock, while Richard is floating, Master Frown and Brock are also walking towards Hawkodile, Dr, Fox and Richard. Random Broadway music plays as Hawkodile and Dr. Fox are posing, along with Master Frown and Brock, holding canes and top hats. Hawkodile and Dr. Fox are playing the piano while Master Frown plays a tuba and said "I love messing things up"

Hawkdoile, Richard and Dr. Fox finally meets up with Master Frown and Brock. "Are you ready to do or die, losers?" said Master Frown

"We're always ready Master Frown, always ready" said Hawkodile

"Good. Because today, team Frown Town is going to KICK YOUR-" As soon as Master Frown finishing his sentence, Brock whispers in his ear. "Oh, right" said Master Frown "YOUR BUILDING BUTTS!"

Richard floats over to Master Frown and said to him "That's what you think, but we got ourselves a champion" Then Dr. Fox said "Unikitty, shown them please"

Unikitty does her karate routine, using nun-chucks, then she laugh innocently after she's finish "Look at her, in her prime, you got no chance" said Hawkodile

"That where you're wrong, but we got a champion of our own, Brock, mike please" said Master Frown as Brock give a microphone to Master Frown, and he speaks through it "Ladies and Gentlemen, turn your attentions to the southwest corridor" All the citizens of Unikingdom turns to the southeast corridor "Other way, you stupid idiots" The citizens of Unikingdom turns to the southwest corridor "And...Stop! Perfect" Inside the entrence way, there's an extremely large shadow approaching the arena "Representing Frown Town, a creature so fearsome, so terrible, so mind-bindingly large, that those of you with weak constitutions may want you leave the stadium" said Master Frown as the parents cover their child's eyes and did the same thing to the parents, Hawkodile straighten his sunglasses, Dr. Fox uses her invisible cloak and Richard hides by phasing down the ground. One citizen gets up and yells "I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He tried to but Master Frown won't let him "TOO LATE!, ready or not, here he comes. Quake with fear, you mindless citizens from a no good happy-go-lucky excuse for a kingdom. Bow down before the awesome might of..." The wall of the stadium explodes, causing a few people to fly everywhere and making a huge hole. The dust clears up revealing a giant, muscular LEGO minifigure "This huge guy who is carrying a real contestant, PRINCE PUPPYCORN!" Yells Master Frown as a giant LEGO minifigure turns around, revealing Puppycorn who is strapped on his back and happily waving.

Unikitty stares in shock as she saw her brother participating for team Frown Town, she walks to him and said "Puppycorn what are you doing here? Your not a pro athlete"

"Oh, yes I am, Miss Goody Goody Tutti Fruitti Kitty Cat" said Puppycorn as he lift his tank top, revealing a name tag stuck on his chest, with Puppycorn's mugshot on it "Check it out, Brock teach me how to became a professional athlete for almost 45 seconds"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause you're gonna eat my dust" said Unikitty

Nuh-uh, I'm eating my own dust" said Puppycorn

Not if I eat it first" said Unikitty

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

Unikitty and Puppycorn walk away from each other, walking back to their team coaches "I can't believe it you guys, I thought Puppycorn is my friend, who is also my little brother" she said

"Friend? Not in here, he ain't" said Hawkodile

"What do you mean?" said Unikitty

"She's really not your friend" said Master Frown

"She's not?" said Puppycorn

"She's plotting your downfall right now!" said Master Frown

"He's is?" said Unikitty

"He's gonna stab you in the back" said Hawkodile

"She wouldn't" said Puppycorn

"Of course she would, just look at her. Pink: the color of Evil!" said Master Frown

"He's making a mockery of your profession. Are we gonna let some pretender take away what belongs to Unikingdom?" yelled Hawkodile

"NO" yelled Unikitty

"Then get mean!" said Master Frown

"I'm Mean!" yelled Puppycorn

"Get angry" yelled Hawkodile

"I'm Angry" yelled Unikitty

"NOW GET OUT THERE!"

"AND WIN!"

"THAT!"

"MEDAL!"

Unikitty and Puppycorn both started screaming, then a giant LEGO minifigure started weakly yelling "Ahhhh"

**Our first event, The Cotton Candy Pole Vault!**

"Win this for our kingdom" said Hawkodile

"FOR UNIKINGDOM!" yells Unikitty as she is running, then she flips over and splats down on the circle drawn in the ground. The crowd gasps and Unikitty gets up and had a sign it says #1 sign, the crowd cheers for Unikitty.

"Win this one because I told you to" said Master Frown

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" yells Puppycorn as he flips over the poles but lands on the handle, causing the cotton candy to fly, the crowd cheered and the they end up covered in cotton candy. The vendor and yells "Cotton candy, get your cotton candy here!"

**The next event, The Ice Cream High Dive!**

"Make way for a real pro little bro" said Unikitty as she climbs on the ladder

**For her dive, Unikitty will perform a flying Nyan Cat on her favorite ice cream flavor, Bubblegum Brickle, with sprinkles. And now, absolute silence.**

"I SCREAM, FOR ICE CREAM!" yelled Unikitty as she end up making a Nyan Cat pose and she dives down to her favorite flavor in a giant ice cream bowl, then she eats it.

**Perfect entry, and it appears that she blowing bubbles 'cause you know, bubblegum, and she stuck it, And just at that adorable kitty covered in ice cream**

Unikitty did a sassy walk, passing Puppycorn and said to him "Top that, doggie!"

Master Frown walks in and said "Sprinkles? And literally bubblegum within ice cream?, Cure her, but that's actually good, But perhaps a bit too highbrow for this crowd." he said.

"She thinks she's better than them" said Master Frown as Puppycorn groans "Better than you" Puppycorn groans louder "Now get out there and show her how the common man prepares for a tastes for sweets!" he said as Puppycorn screams.

**Puppycorn will perform a traditional dog pile jump on his favorite ice cream flavor, just plain vanilla with a cherry on top**

Puppycorn jumps off a springboard in style and lands on vanilla ice cream.

**Just look at a that ****concentration, Ooh a little shaky on the entry, But look at that dog**

Puppycorn, who is cover in vanilla ice cream with a cherry on his head, walks over to Unikitty and said to her "Take that, kitty girl"

"Laugh while you can lil bro, it's not over yet" said Unikitty

"That's what you think, but it's not over yet" said Puppycorn

A montage on Unikitty and Puppycorn competing in different game events, Unikitty toss a iron ball, Puppycorn ice skating, Puppycorn tosses a giant boulder in the air, Unikitty and Puppycorn are racing and jumping over hurtles, they are on giant frisbees, last they did a dance wearing colorful outfits and wearing fruit hats, with numbers on their chests. Unikitty's number is 15 while Puppycorn's is 11 as the montage ends

**It's not over yet, with the score tied, we go our final event, a wrestling match, who will take home the gold?**

**Unikitty of Team Unikingdom**

"Don't forget, he called you pink!"said Hawkodile as Unikitty picks up a metal chain, then she bites it and chew it in the middle. Then she bares her teeth, revealing the metal chain is attached on them like braces.

**Or Puppycorn of Team Frown Town**

"Don't forget she calls you blue!" said Master Frown as Puppycorn growls and holds up a lemon, he rips it in half and puts them on his eyes and screams.

The bell rang as the match starts, Unikitty rips off her robe, revealing that she is wearing her wrestling attire, a light blue singlet with her name and rainbow on the side. Puppycorn rips off his robe, but revealing that he is wearing his business suit, then he rips it off and revealing that he is wearing dark blue wrestling trunks, with his name and a lightning bolt. Unikitty and Puppycorn dives each other screaming, then they collide and started to wrestle. Puppycorn got Unikitty in a Full Nelson, then Unikitty got Puppycorn in a Headlock, Puppycorn caught Unikitty in a Camel Clutch, then they wrestle themselves without noticing, then they dive back to each other and Puppycorn grabs Unikitty by the foot.

"Forget Frown Town, this is personnel" said Puppycorn as she grabs Unikitty's leg and starts licking her foot as she starts screaming in agony, then they twisted again, but this time, Unikitty caught Puppycorn, sating on his chest and grabs a pencil, Puppycorn prevents Unikitty from erasing his name, put she erased "Puppy" in Puppycorn, leaving only the name "Corn". Puppycorn screams and yells "MY NAME'S...NOT...COOOOOOORN!" He tackles Unikitty and started to wrestle again, then they stopped as they grapple each other.

"I don't like you"

"I don't like you more"

"I never like you!"

"I a thousand times never like you"

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"

They both struggle to push each other, then they heard a ripping noise, their wrestling attires fall down after, revealing their underwear Puppycorn is wearing pink underwear while Unikitty is wearing blue panties

"Pink?"

"Blue?"

Unikitty and Puppycorn's eyes started to water and they both said "YOU DO CARE!" They started crying and hugging each other.

"Let's promise never to fight again, little bro" said Unikitty

"Yeah sis, let's go home" said Puppycorn. He and Unikitty walks away whistling and the crowd started booing, Hawkodile runs in the ring and started yelling at them "Hey, where you going!?"

Master Frown runs into the ring next to Hawkodile and yells "Get back here and KILL EACH OTHER!"

Unikitty and Puppycorn are exiting the stadium as the sunsets "You're the best friend I ever had" he said

"You too Puppycorn" said Unikitty

"You know these we're white when I bought them" said Puppycorn as the story ends

**The End**


End file.
